That Butler, Mythical
by meamsusan
Summary: A tribute to the good old times. You know, before Ciel died and fell off a bridge in slow motion? Please leave a review! I personally like the second chap better!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel didn't even bother looking up from the newspaper as he pushed the plate away. "Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell you I don't like hard boiled eggs?" He tapped his nails on the countertop, his ring catching the sunlight. His butler, behind him, only chuckled lightly. "But Young Master, if you didn't eat eggs, how would you get your calcium?" Sebastian gracefully cleared the plates away, which were still laden with scones, eggs, and sausages. Apparently all Ciel had eaten was a bite of a strawberry scone. _Huh._ Oh well, the mid-morning snack was on its way anyways. As he went into the kitchen, he made a final remark. "It's not as if you could get any shorter."

As a response, Sebastian heard a satisfying crash as Ciel shot up in his chair. "Shut up!" he growled. "I drink milk don't I?" Today obviously wasn't going to be a good day for Ciel. Maybe it was karma, who knows? Since the early morning Phantom company board meeting, his hair had refused to behave. Board members had the pleasure of dealing with a grumpy thirteen year old boy with bed hair at five in the morning. Not to mention Sebastian had caught a typo before him, a _huge_ one at that. _Everyone in the meeting was applauding for God's sake._ That smug smile was enough to send Ciel's temper through the roof.

"Young Master, there's a letter for you." Ciel peeked from behind the day's headlines to see a manila envelope sealed with red wax was being pushed towards him. "Ah." reaching for the envelope, Ciel was already beginning to frown. Even before opening it, he already knew that the contents would cause even more inconvenience to him. _Oh Joy._

Giving the letter inside, a once over, Ciel tucked the rich, rose scented stationary back into the envelope before a pair of curious red eyes could read it. Knowing this frustrated Sebastian, Ciel smirked. "Well?" Sebastian asked, keeping his tone light. _To anyone else, it may have seemed like velvet, the voice irresistible, like a snake, just pleading with you to eat the apple…. _But when it came to Ciel, it fell on deaf ears. "Nothing much." Ciel replied flippantly. "Just another order from the Queen." He glanced up at his butler. His eyes,  
a radiant navy locked with Sebastian's crimson ones. Of course,  
Sebastian's didn't look quite as human. But just as cruel. He noticed  
that Ciel's eyes were alive with a sapphire fire. Oh, Sebastian could  
just bask in that hate and coldness, those cruel, unblinking sapphire  
gems. The demon licked his lips, he would just have to wait a tiny  
while longer. And from the look in Ciel's eyes, he knew they both  
were thinking the same thing. It would be a marvelous, awe-inspiring,  
dazzling performance. Once of his last.  
"It seems that the Queen would like to play some games."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.** ahhh noo!! I reread my last last chapter and i realized it was a bunch of gibberish!! No, no, no. I'll try my bestest in this chapter, so please forgive me ok? D: thank you! But the story line is going in the proper direction :] reviews appreciated!

**XXX**

Ciel squinted his eyes. As the carriage door opened, rays of sunlight peeked in, illuminating his one deep navy eye. Ugh. _It was way to bright. _

Using one gloved hand to steady himself and the other to grab ahold of Sebastian's out-stretched one, Ciel lightly stepped out of the carriage in the busy London square. The sun was high in the sky, and people

were milling about, bumping into each other, causing a commotion. There were rich men who drank wine and played cards in the caverns ,their children dragged off by their mothers on shopping trips. The average

civilians were up and about the market place, selling cloth, food and other merchandise. Others rambled up and down the streets, gossiping or gaping at the delicious food, or going _Oh! I want that one!_ It was a

bustling, lively crowd, one that was preparing for Christmas. Just the type Ciel disliked. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he spotted a dog squatting on the grass relieve itself, then run over to a boy on the corner

street, panting and wagging his tail in excitement.

" Young Master, is there anything the matter?" Sebastian asked, while gently removing Ciel's cane from the seat.

Ciel frowned. " Much too many to name," he mumbled. He adjusted his top hat so it shielded his face from the hot sun, and glanced down at his hands. Suddenly, Ciel's face flushed, he realized he was still holding

Sebastian's hand. Extracting his fingers, he jerked it away, his heart pounding in his ears. Sebastian merely smirked and smoothed out the wrinkles in his glove. Ciel glared at the demon. " Don't treat me like a five

year old."

Then, he twisted on his heel and walked into the crowd.

**XXX**

" So, I'm supposing this is the place?" Ciel stood with Sebastian outside a polished London cafe, he hands on his cain. His top hat, his regal posture, and his handsome butler gave of the aura of aristocracy. What

confused everyone is the fact that it was a thirteen year old boy with an eye patch over one eye. Sebastian looked at the paper in his hands and nodded. " Yes. This is it. The Twin Poplars cafe in London." "But

where is the Queen?" He scanned the cafe, but saw nothing that would hint the Queen's presence.

The architecture of the building was true to the Victorian Era but had subtle hints of progression, such as the

"gumball machine" The color of the cafe was a chocolate brown, and over the entrance there were two painted poplar trees, entwined. An ingenious idea, the whole restaurant was modeled to look like a Victorian

Mansion, complete with small windows lit with oil lamps on the exterior. Ciel looked at the serene cafe, peaceful in the mist of the London streets, and nodded his approval. It was decided. They would go into the cafe.

As Sebastian held the doors open for Ciel, he spotted a familiar head of white hair. As the head turned towards them, he immediately recognized the Queen's butler, Ash. Apparently Ash had recognized them too,

and waved them over. Sebastian led Ciel into the back of the cafe, away from the prying eyes of onlookers.

" Earl Phantomhive, what a coincidence to see you here!" Ash sipped his tea, smiling.

Ciel waited as Sebastian removed his top hat and coat, and sat down. " Yes, a very pleasant surprise, I assume?" He noticed that there was already a cup of tea on the table for him. He looked around, _no _

_good,_ there were still to many people to communicate openly and discuss business. " Today is a very nice day don't you think? Not to mention this cafe is a lovely place, did the Queen recommend it to you?"

Ash laughed, it sounded like tinkling, maybe glass shattering. " Yes, she did indeed, in fact, she has a message for you." Quickly, Ash slid a envelope to Ciel. " She's sends you her greetings, and hopes that you enjoy the trip. The tickets are in there."

Ciel looked at the envelope suspiciously._ Tickets? _

He smiled sweetly at the butler, and handed the envelope to Sebastian. " Send my gratitude to the Queen." " She did go on the trip before she recommended it to me did she not? Can you tell me about her travels?"

He leaned forward, trying to look like a eager young child who just couldn't wait to travel abroad. Ash folded his arms and cleared his throat. " She hopes that you have an interest in _mythology_, part of your _trip_ will be advocating that, then perhaps, if you want to see a national treasure, visit the Eiffel Tower, where they will also be showcasing the royal family's _diamonds_. Careful though, your bag might get _stolen_ at the train station."

Processing this information, Ciel frowned, thinking to himself, he understood the last two parts, the Queen's diamonds had been stolen, and are probably now on the black market, but what _mythology_?

He felt somebody tap his shoulder and turned around to face Sebastian. " What?"

The irritated look on Ciel's face made Sebastian smile to himself. He had read the letter inside the envelope and knew how much Ciel would despise doing it. But of course, he would do it for the Queen anyways.

This was going to be a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know.....**It's sure hard to type this while playing Cafe World. But it's just so addicting, what can i do? I'm also writing a dialectical journal too, :] Should i do my homework? Nahh too much of a hassle. Besides, Ciel is just telling me to get this over with. Let's get this show on the road.................

**XXX**

Ciel looked skeptical.

"Well, I'm not too sure about how you want me to do this..."

Ash stirred his tea and sipped. He knew that Ciel would do anything for the Queen, at least for now. All he really needed was a little persuading.

" Why not?"

Ciel put down the teacup, " I need a reasonable explanation for doing something like this." He refused to show any sign of nervousness--- he wouldn't give Sebastian the satisfaction.

" There will be a fair amount of compensation after you've accomplished the task."Ash smiled pleasantly. _This adorable little boy... he would love to rip him to pieces. But the Queen hadn't given him permission for that yet... Not that he really cared what the "Queen" said. _

_" _That's not the problem, the procedure, is entirely ridiculous! Some things are completely ridiculous, what _dress_?? Why can't I plan out the strategy myself?"

" I thought that your loyalties lie entirely with the Queen.I'm sure that she would be disappointed in her Earl Phantomhive when she hears that he decided to not comply by her orders---- especially when she sent me out to personally deliver the message."

"But ---"

" Remember now Earl, she decided to keep quiet about the circus incident did she not? That was for you. If you truly want to serve her and England, you will see the logic behind her orders. Isn't that enough reason for you?"

Digesting this, Ciel sat there, stunned. _Was there really no way out of this? _He only pursed his lips and remained silent.

Ash's smile reached his purple eyes, he recognized a defeat when he saw one. He looked up when he heard chuckling; Sebastian was silently laughing into his gloved hands. So they really weren't that from the look in his eyes, Ash realized that Sebastian knew he wasn't the only one who was looking forward to embarrassing Ciel.

**XXX**

As the sun set over England, it sent rays across the hills and valleys, and shimmered on the surface of ponds as if allowing them to bathe in its golden warmth before it disappeared entirely over the horizon......

_clip, clop, clip, clop._ " Hey now!" the driver of a navy lacquer carriage stopped the horses in front of Phantomhive mansion. A tall and handsome man stepped out carrying a small boy in his arms. Even from a distance, the duo were notable due to there polished, high society clothing and the mansion they were about to enter. Oddly enough, onlookers got the feeling that the two complimented each other very well, though both were male...... no, probably just a trick of the eye.

Sebastian started the long trek up the stone driveway to Phantomhive Mansion. In his arms, Ciel looked so fragile, as it he was made of porcelain, and that he would break if anybody prodded to hard. At this thought, Sebastian smirked to himself, _it was a pretty close definition. _

In his sleep, Ciel was beginning to mumble. At this, Sebastian smirked. It was one thing Ciel never discovered about himself. He's stayed up plenty of time listening to the boy ramble on and on.

"_No... no! Don't make me wear.... don't make me wear it..." _

_" Really! It's true.... please, I don't want to be ...... a girl! no, not even for him....." _Ciel fidgeted, blushing in his sleep.

"_........................... The truth?... maybe I've thought about it once or twice..... but I don't wanna anymore!.... no..." _

Smiling to himself and humming, Sebastian tucked Ciel into his bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day, so why not let him rest? With a gentle blow, the candle Sebastian was holding went out. " Good night, Young Master."

**XXX**

It was humid..... _God_, it was so humid! Or maybe it was just because of where he was. Ciel frowned, and glared at the brown wall in front of him; yesterday was _bad_ for him, but he knew that today was going to be _worse. _

His navy-teal-coal eyes were sparkling today, his outfit to the latest _fashion_, and his _long, flowing hair_ was silky and smooth. Ciel scowled. "Sparkling" was where things began going wrong. Not to mention GOD DAMMIT he was in a...... a..... he couldn't bear to say it, the Phantomhive family would be disgraced....... he was riding inside of a goddamn wooden HORSE. Who the fuck had suggested using the Trojan Horse as the mythological theme??????

**XXX**

**Hello again. ** Wow. I am about to faint. That chapter took a lot out of me, sorta. I was this CLOSE to making this chapter a filler, and not doing the third part. haha, no I don't know why I made Ciel cuss that much. Does this story just get wierder and wierder? Oh well, I'll explain why he's dressed up in the next chapter. :p Also, thanks for the reviews!! It really encourages me to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. -____- I am feeling queer. Yes, quite queer. **I reread my last chapter a few times, to find a lot of mistakes D: cause i revised in a rush. Oh dear. Well, let me try to make it up with this chapter ok? Please enjoy! and review!! :D it makes my day. Am I crazy for trying to update everyday? maybe. but I know for sure I feel queer.

**XXX**

Elizabeth sat in the plush velvet seat with a solemn expression on her face. She was trying to sit as still as she can, so she wouldn't ruin her silk dress. But that wasn't the only reason.

She glanced sadly at the empty seat beside her, the one that was meant for Ciel. But of course, Ciel had turned her down because he had more " important business."

What was she doing going to the ball dressed as Aphrodite then?

She had already prepared the cutest outfit for Ciel, it was red and pink and of course, with navy trimmings. It would have looked _so cute_ on him!!

She couldn't get her mind off her fiance, it seemed like all he wanted to do was avoid her.

But as the carriage rolled to a stop, Elizabeth sat straighter and plastered a charming smile on her face. She knew why she was here. For the name of her family, she was attending the largest ball of the social season. She had a duty, she too had more " important business."

**XXX**

For the tenth time in a row, Ciel kicked the side of the wooden horse. He sat inside the humid thing with his legs crossed, very un-lady like. " Stupid, idiotic, damnable horse," he muttered under his breath.

_I swear they are doing this just to embarass me. _He was starting to feel a bit tired. But because of his stupid dress, he had to keep his posture as to not wrinkle it. _Why does it always end up like this? _

Ciel closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wood--- but realized that he couldn't do that if he didn't want to ruin his hair; yes his long, beautiful, silky coal hair.

_Bump_! The carriage hit a rock, making Ciel grab onto to something to make sure he didn't tumble over. Cursing to himself, he sat upright and gathered up his skirts.

_Knock, knock. _He glared at the hidden panel next to his head. " What do you want?"

Sebastian's crimson eyes appeared as he slid the wooden panel back. Ciel felt his heart tighten. _Was it the humidity or his corset that made it hard for him to breath?_

"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian's voice hinted at amusement.

Ciel felt his temper rising again, " I'm fine! I don't need your charity," he hissed.

" My charity?" a poised eyebrow raised.

" Yes, since _somebody_ is sitting in the front seat while I'm stuck in this atrocity."

A light chuckle. Sebastian smiled," No, no, these are the Queen's orders, are they not?"

" Besides, you know I would do anything for my Persephone."

Ciel scowled, and turned away, disgusted when he saw glistening red seeds in Sebastian's hand.

" Young Master, don't you want pomegranate seeds? You must be thirsty from the humidity of the horse."

" Please. Spare me from a bad pun." Crossing his arms, Ciel once again leaned against the side of the horse. Who cared about his hair anyways? His costume was only a precaution after all, if he got caught.

Today, for Countess Drew's ball, the largest and classiest ball of the social season, the theme was mythology. What type didn't matter, the whole thing was meant to be mysterious and magical.

As a result, Ciel was hiding in a wooden horse, just like the one from the myth of The Trojan Horse. ( reasons disclosed in next chapter)

_Dammit. Why the Trojan Horse?_ He rubbed his temples, and tried to make the buzzing sound in his head disappear. And to top it off, the Queen wanted both Ciel and Sebastian to dress for the occasion.

Oh, the costumes she had in mind were too fitting to be true. At least for Sebastian.

Sebastian looked even more dashing than usual, dressed as Hades, of Greek mythology. _Devilishly handsome_, should we say? Like always, he was dressed from head to toe in black.

Ciel, on the other hand was Hade's corresponding partner. Persephone.

But he wasn't going to be stupid and eat a few pomegranate seeds.............. right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehehehe.** Thanks to all of you that review, it brings tears to my eyes :D jk, but I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me that people want to read my nonsense. Merry Christmas to you all! Enjoy :]

**XXX**

" That's quite a necklace you've got there, Lady Elizabeth."

The voice snapped her out of her daze and Elizabeth glanced around to see who was speaking to her. Ah. Viscount Druitt.

"Thank you, I received this from a close friend of mine. " She fingered her necklace, among the commotion she heard almost forgotten all about it.

" No need to be so modest!" the Viscount laughed, then put his hand under her chin, lifting it up towards him.

" Besides, the color is such a beautiful hue of blue..... but not as beautiful as _your __eyes_ are...."

Elizabeth blushed, and silently wished that the Viscount would just go away already, the word blue just reminded of her of a certain person..

Thankfully, the hostess herself came to her rescue.

" Viscount Druitt! " the round, but cheery Countess Drew hurried towards them. Well, if waddling in a dress _that tight_could be counted as_ running_.

The Viscount immediately dropped his hands and turned towards the Countess.

" Countess Drew! You really know how to throw quite the party !" He leaned down and kissed her chubby hand. _Ew. _

The Countess blushed, and left her hand in the Viscount's. " Oh my, no need to use a word like _party_, but if _you_ are enjoying yourself......."

As the two drifted off, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. The Viscount was handsome and admired by most ladies of society, and not to mention an important connection of Ciel's, but who knew he was such a _pervert? _

_How in the world was Ciel able to stand him?_

She cupped the diamond necklace in her hand and watched the sapphire facets twinkle, reflecting the light of the chandeliers.

_Oh...._

She hadn't actually gotten the necklace from a friend.

It was an anonymous gift from somebody, and was left on her front door.

When she discovered what was inside the brown package, she had ordered the maids to send it back, but it had arrived again the morning of the ball, with a red return-to-sender stamp on top.

Elizabeth frowned at the sparkling gem, it was odd that it had arrived in the mail even though the post office was closed on Sundays.

_On Sunday morning, all she recall was opening the front door to a package and a flash of white hair, purple eyes........_

**XXX**

" Now Young Master, be sure not to give us away." Sebastian whispered out of the side of his mouth at the wooden horse next to him.

Of course, talking to a wooden horse is _totally_ inconspicuous.

The buzzing sound in Ciel's ears only got louder as he scowled at the wooden wall in front of him. " Shut up! Do your own job, I know _I_ won't screw up!"

The butler chuckled, " Yes, I know that, I will follow the plan. But promise you'll stay the whole year with me, spending six months without you is just _so_ lonely."

Ciel had a very, very strong urge to kick down the secret panel and put Sebastian in his place.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance, as the horse began moving forwards with a low _rumble_.

**XXX**

As the two moved towards the front door of the mansion, Ash surveyed the scene with a pleasant stepped out from under the willow that had shaded him before and calculated in his head how long

it would take for the plan to take action.

Royal guards were already stationed around the perimeter, and Ciel Phantomhive was already on his way to the party.

_Yawn. _

At first, he had been reluctant to comply to the Queen's plan, but then he realized the stench that emitted from her younger form.

Obviously, she didn't have long, and he would have to remove her soon.

But, before that, maybe he would put her miserable plan into action just to watch the boy humiliate himself.

_You know, as a form of entertainment. _

Unbuttoning his suit, Ash revealed a golden-indigo gown ------- the one she had chosen it because it matched her eyes.

Yes, _she._

Angela was back.

Or, perhaps, tonight she was Pandora.

**XXX**

The horse rolled to a stop, and Ciel frantically grabbed onto its sides so he wouldn't crash against the wood.

_Dammit, why can't Sebastian be more careful?_

Smoothing out his dress and and his hair, Ciel sat quietly, and listened to his butler speak.

" Oh! What have we here?" he recognized the voice of Countess Drew.

" It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my lady." Ciel could hear Sebastian kiss her hand. _UGH._

" We come from the Queen, she sends her apologies that she could not attend."

" Her majesty, couldn't make it? Oh dear, that's quite a shame, we had planned to honor her at the ball tonight, you know she hasn't been seen in society for_ ages_." Countess Drew then leaned over murmured something to someone behind her.

_Who was that? _Ciel frowned, he didn't like not being able to see what was going on.

That's when the voice behind the Countess finally spoke.

" But the real question is, what is that you have in tow?" the silky voice made the hair on the back of Ciel's neck stand up.

_Shit._ Viscount Druitt.

The Countess purred, " Yes, what is it? You see, my Zeus is a _very _curious man."

_Shiver. _

Sebastian smiled, and cleared his throat. " This is a gift from the Queen to you, as you see, it matches your mythological theme, it's her majesty's personal replica of the Trojan Horse."

In a lower, more seductive voice Sebastian added,"And I daresay, the emeralds on its eyes are nothing compared to yours. You make a beautiful Hera, Countess."

Ciel felt like he was gonna gag.

"Oh! Oh dear, you flatter me, it's really nothing, you see I'm _naturally_ like this you see. And the Queen does know I have a soft spot for all things mythical..... I will have the wooden horse brought to the storage room and decide on a place to showcase the marvelous thing this second!" She clapped her hands twice.

Then she spoke to two servants that she summoned. " I want this delivered to the storage room, my Zeus and I will go and pick it up afterwards, but be careful! This is a treasure from the Queen!"

Two pairs of rough hands seized the horse, and Ciel felt himself being lifted above the ground.

He caught himself before he could tumble over. _agh. _What stupid long hair.

" As for you two," Ciel heard the Countess say, " Let's enjoy the ball, we are all siblings are we not?"

Sebastian managed a forced laugh, but glanced behind him at the horse being carted away, and then smirked.

He turned around again and faced that idiotic viscount and the countess. He didn't have time to be worrying about Ciel.

Besides, wasn't he told to do his own job?

**XXX**

They put him down on the ground, _hard. _

Mumbling to themselves, Ciel heard the two anonymous servants leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

_What ever happened to " being careful"? _

He stayed in that position for a few seconds, rubbing his sore back and listening for any sounds that might have indicated someone else's presence.

So far so good. He couldn't hear anything but his own breathing.

With a grunt, Ciel kicked down the wooden panel, and slid out of the humid wooden contraption.

Stretching his tired muscles, he scanned the room again. There really didn't seem to be anything there.

Giving his outfit a once-over, Ciel finger combed through his hair, Sebastian had taught him to do that when he didn't have a brush. Thankfully, his dress wasn't too rumpled--- he was presentable enough to go to the ball if necessary.

Now, all he would have to call the demon, and within the next hour or so, he would be able to go back home.

Untying his eyepatch, Ciel opened his glowing eye, and began to call for his butler.

" Sebast-------"

A cold hand clamped over his mouth, blocking the last vowel.

Then a raspy voice hissed in Ciel's ear. " Oh Earl, don't be so naive." When the voice cackled it sounded like fingernails scraping down a chalkboard.

" Did you honestly think that anybody would fall for a trick this _ancient_?"

**ahahaha. **I spent a rather long time on this!! :] a cliffhanger, how cruel. :p so sorry Ciel! Persephone and Hades is one of my favorite myths, but please don't think as incredibly dorky for sneaking some lame jokes in! XD PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Hello! :D........AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO!! CIEL I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!!! ahh, D: i'm so sorry it took me so long to update, it's been a hectic few days, and I've been suffering from writer's block. forgive me!! Yeah, during this amount of time, I've churned out another story ( which isn't too great) but I realized how much fun it is to torture Ci--- I mean, write this fanfiction. :] So, enjoy!hehehe**

**XXX**

Sebastian surveyed the room calmly and tried to not give away his uneasiness.

For a split second he swore he felt Ciel's call. But the summon had stopped mid-way, leaving him unsure whether or not to come.

_Tch. _

Was coming here going to be more trouble than it was worth?

" Sebastian!" Sebastian turned at the sound of his name, and came face-to-face with Countess Drew. _EW._

He smiled as courteously as he was able and took her chubby hand in his. " Yes, Countess?"

Her breath caught in her way too tight corset and she blushed, " I need you to come meet somebody...."

"Of course madam. I'm but a servant." He followed her across the vast, illuminated ballroom, trying to keep an eye out for the Queen's diamonds.

When he realized who they were headed for, his stomach sank. A blonde head bobbed up and down ahead of them. A annoying voice, a diabetes-inducing outfit and head-piece----

" Lady Elizabeth!" The Countess hurried towards the girl, practically dragging Sebastian along the marble floors.

Elizabeth curtsied at the Countess, she looked like Aphrodite tonight. " It's a pleasure, Countess."

Countess Drew smiled adoringly at the golden child, and began chattering right away. " Yes, I do hope you're enjoying yourself tonight Elizabeth darling, and oh! How beautiful! That hue of blue is magnificent!"

The girl smiled and put a hand protectively to her collarbone, " This was from a friend, but what I really had hoped to discuss was the new fashions from Milan?.."

When the two began discussing plaid bonnets to solid bonnets, velvet versus silk, Sebastian's mind set to work, and tried to block out the sound.

He frowned at the unwanted company, but didn't forget his job. According to Ash, the diamonds were a dark sapphire blue, and before it had been stolen, the Queen had had it taken it to the pawn shop, so it could be fitted into a necklace......

That was when Sebastian caught a glance at Elizabeth's frilly neckline, and a irritating realization dawned upon the demon............

**XXX**

Angela watched with amusement as the demon put the pieces together.

Well, partially together. It wasn't known whether or not Sebastian suspected Ash's real identity yet.

After entering the party, she had kept to the sidelines, but now, there really wasn't much of a choice, her presence would become evident to the butler either way.

The plan was simple, if it worked.

Ciel enters the largest ball of the season to look for the Queen's necklace. Of course, the Queen had fabricated the story, the necklace was never lost. It had been purposely delivered to Elizabeth's estate.

The royal guard, on the other hand believed that they were too looking for a necklace and its culprit, and on " Ash's" cue, they would rush in to arrest Earl Phantomhive, the alleged thief. Who, will get the necklace in time, Ash had made sure of it.

_Sigh_. Angela sighed in pity for the Queen. Surely the old woman was going mad with grief.

When she had explained her elaborate plan for the capture of Earl Phantomhive, her eyes were lit with a crazed light, and she spoke in a frenzy.

_Like a plan like this would ever work. Had she forgotten to factor a demon in? Perhaps she is depending on "her angel" a bit much?_

Angela smiled nonetheless. It wasn't relevant whether this succeeded or not. Besides, it was only part of the countdown before the world's final moments...

As she turned and gracefully paraded down the marble ballroom floor, Angela could feel the crimson eyes of a certain demon boring into her back

**XXX**

_No, no, no, NO! _This was NOT according to plan, not at all.

Ciel lay on the floor, breaking out in cold sweat, trying to fight the oncoming drowsiness.

His eyes flickered open, but his dark navy orbs were glazed as he tried to rise from the darkness. He refused to lose consciousness again.

" My, my Earl. You really make a charming maiden in distress." the voice cackled again.

Ciel scowled from beyond his wall of darkness. Not only was he only the floor struggling with a strange man watching him, he recalled his frilly green persephone dress.

_UGH! _

That's it. He had ENOUGH!

Using the last of his strength, Ciel sat up and wrenched his eyes open.

What he saw then irritated him to no end.

His shadowy kidnapper sat there chuckling. " Teeheehee, tee heehee! Rather strong willed for a frail maiden don't you think? You really are just my type"

Now Ciel knew why the voice had sent shivers down his spine. Sitting there in the darkness giggling his scarred face off was someone Ciel knew _way _too well.

" Undertaker?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I will remain loyal to the end! **Hear, hear? For some reason, my passion for kuro never fades like it might for some other animes, HURRAH FOR KUROSHITSUJI!!

**Ciel: ****I wish it would fade already.**

**Ciel:........**

******Ciel: **No. Actually I wish YOU would go away. 

**Susan: **Should I be upset?

**Ciel: ...... YOU!!!**

Well, that sums up our current relationship! :D Now, back to what I was saying, before this adorable little boy interrupted!

**Ciel: ****We don't have a relationship. I don't know you.**

I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update this chapter, cause I went to Asia and got KUROSHITSUJI BOX SET EPISODE 1 THROUGH 12!!!!!

So, staring at Ciel's and Sebastian's face everyday on the dvds inspired me... I think. :]

I apologize for the long intro, I couldn't resist. Long overdue, **ENJOY!!! and please, please REVIEWREVIEW!! :0**

**XXX**

The Undertaker was looking even more creepier than before.

Instead of his usual ensemble, he was cloaked in midnight black, a raggedy cape that hung in torn pieces.

With his hood pulled over his head, all that was visible was an eerie leer that peeked out.

His appearance scared off all inquirers. As for his admittance to the ball, all he did was sneak in through the back door, bumping into an unfortunate maid.

" My potatoes!" the girl yelled, as her bucket crashed to the ground. "Ugh! Thanks A LOT!"

She scrambled to get the vegetables ( or fruit?) some of them rolling to a stop at somebody's ominous feet......

Stuffing them angrily into the bucket, she looked up, ready to yell at the perpetrator. A white face covered in a black hood smiled back at her, looming over her as her mouth opened into an O and the vegetable

( or fruit?) slowly slipped from her hand, landing in a PLOP!

" Heeeheeehee." a voice suddenly giggled.

The maid blanched at the sound of the voice, and began to wonder or not if God was laughing at her or the potatoes.

" _Hello there. Will you let me through?" _the raspy voice said.

She stayed silent in shock. _Was it her time already? _

_" Hello there. teeheee. Will you let me through? But I wouldn't mind staying in the position for a few more minutes. You're rather cute." _

_Did God just call her cute? Was the voice in her head really God???_

The Undertaker realized that the human was too stunned by him to move from her position. He did her the favor of gliding forwards without her consent.

"_ Teeehee. You are so cute! But I have my eyes set on another.... I look forward to seeing you in the future!" _The Undertaker slowly disappeared, set on arriving before Ciel did.

The maid watched him spirit away, and began to wonder, how long she had until the "future"; and how many potatoes were still clean enough to go in the stew........

Ciel rolled his eyes.

" And what are you supposed to be today anyways?"

" Teeheeteehee. Can't you guess?"

" The Grim Reaper? There's no such thing in _Greek _mythology."

" No, no dear Earl. I'm the ferryman. The one who rows the dead across the river of Styx."

" How is that relevant to knocking me unconscious?"

" Well, part of me wanted me to watch you asleep.." catching the look on Ciel's face made the Undertaker smile. " Not _eternal sleep._ Not yet_, _Earl, don't be so impartient! Heehee."

" And then there was that....."

Ciel leaned fowards, suddenly interested. " What?"

" Tell me everything!" he snapped.

**XXX**

The Undertaker watched as emotions flew across the delicate porcelain face.

_Anger, fear, remorse, acceptance, sadness..._

His navy eyes blinked as they processed the information, a spark to the fire. A brow furrowed, giving lines to wrinkles that he would never really get.

It really quite a show. The demon knew how to pick his dinner.

Ciel looked back up at the Undertaker. _Revert to plan B._

**XXX**

**D: sorry this is kind of short, not to mention a bit filler too. I apologize it's taken me a long time, but the way that I planned this out went through wayy too many phases -___- Once again I'm sorry for the delay! heheheehe. I wonder if being an undertaker is as fun as it sounds? REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm almost dead. Finals took the life out of me. and at our grade, these finals aren't even considered " real" by some certain people. +___+ then, what'll happen to me when the " real" one comes along?? Is this another life lesson?? Anyways, here it is! The next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :] and review! **

**XXX**

Sebastian casually slipped on his mask when Countess Drew finally noticed that he was standing there.

It had been a while, and he had already seen her clear through bottles of chardonnay.

" Oh dear!" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. " I forgot to introduce somebody to you, Lady Elizabeth."

The countess grabbed hold of Sebastian's arm with one hand, and used the other to grab another glass from a passing waiter. She pulled him forward with unexpected strength.

She clamped on to him lovingly, his arms squished between her two, gigantic, inflated....um, bosom.

The demon looked down disapprovingly at the koala, but proceeded to incline his head respectfully at Elizabeth.

" Lady Elizabeth, how do you do?" With a flourish, his one free arm picked up her hand.

" I'm a messenger from the Queen...." he paused, thinking of something else to say."But to me, _you _look like a messenger from God."

Sebastian almost gagged on his own words.

Elizabeth looked down and curtsied, silently observing the man in black. He looked familiar, _very _familiar.

" Hee." hearing a giggle, Sebastian glanced down at his personal armwarmer.

Countess Drew, with the wine glass in hand, looked jealously at Elizabeth.

" Goodness Lady Elizabeth! You should be more polite- _hic_-_hic_- the man just called you a goddamn ANGEL!"

_hic-hic-hic_

Blushing, she found her voice. " Oh! I'm terribly sorry Mister--- Mister..."

" Hemmingway." Sebastian supplied, deferring to his previous master's name.

Elizabeth smiled, and then began to open her mouth.

_Oh no. No, no, for God's sake don't start TALKING. _The demon stared intently at her, silently praying to God that his telepathic message would get through.

But it was already too late, the girl began to babble on and _on_ about the pros and cons of cashmere and silk, how cute a stuffed teddy would be versus a stuffed rabbit, whether or not she talked too much, and, oh no, nevermind, that _couldn't_ be the case, if polka dotted clothing and dotted patterns really mattered if they were seen from a distance, since they both had dots on them, right?, but then again----- yak,yak,yak

Sebastian nodded along, glad that he had a mask on to his expression.

Suddenly, the weight on his arm got a lot heavier. The Countess was leaning on him, all two hundred tons of blubber.

Elizabeth happened to stop preaching and looked at her, concerned. " Countess Drew? Are you feeling-----"

" OH SHUT YOUR - _hic_- PIE HOLE."

The girl stood rigid, shocked.

Countess Drew staggered upright and shoved an amused Sebastian out of the way.

" YOU. no, YOU YOUNG PEOPLE." She dragged Sebastian back into the circle, and stuck a pudgy finger in their faces.

_hic-hic " _Who gave you permission to fall in love? and all that BABBLE about FASHION. Can't the young talk-_hic_- about anything relevant anymore?"

She leaned over, grabbing another glass from an unlucky waiter. _Gulp._

Countess Drew chugged it down, and glared at the two with red eyes.

Suddenly, she fell forwards, Sebastian catching her just in time. " You two should just shuddup and get-_hic_-_hic_- a room already-_hic_-" she murmured before going limp in the demon's arms.

As a silence fell, Elizabeth eventually came over, and poked the Countess once, twice.

Sebastian looked at her almost hopefully.

" Is she dead?"

**XXX**

Ciel paced the room in agitation.

" I didn't want to resort to having to do the work my myself."

He paused in front of the antique mirror.

_" Especially _not in this._" _

Even though he had gone through a lot in the short amount of time he had arrived in the ball, his hair was still shiny, and his dress not too rumpled.

Ciel frowned at his reflection.

_What were they going to do?_

" Teehee. So what do we do now, Earl? You look as if you're just itching to get some exercise." the Undertaker appeared next to him, chewing on a box of organ shaped cookies.

Yes._ The box. _Not the cookies.

When Ciel didn't reply, the he leaned closer. " Unless, you have a _different_ type of extracurricular in mind?"

_He got it!_

The boy suddenly got up, upsetting the box of cookies.

The Undertaker grinned up at him, a strip of cardboard stuck on his cheek.

Ciel turned towards him.

" Where did you put that medication?"

**XXX**

Sebastian sighed, the Countess still in his arms.

Where was Ciel?

Elizabeth stood there, still talking, oblivious to the drunk woman lying in another man's arms.

" And so, I said that I didn't want a rat, I wanted a kitten. So, she turned around, but oh, was her dress out-of-date! BUT then she brought up this most adorable black and white polka dot cat!"

Sebastian's ears perked up for the first time during their long conversation.

_Cats? Oh, he liked cats. _

Elizabeth frowned. " Well, that brings me back to the polka dots, doesn't it? So, if I didn't like polka dots on my cat, but dots were okay, would it be the same if simply looked at my cat from a distance everyday?"

Irritated, he tuned her down, when Ciel's voice hit his ears.

_Sebastian! Come to our planned meeting place! _

The demon glanced around the room, calculating his escape.

If he climbed the tower in the back garden, he was sure to get to the storeroom faster without making a scene.

He felt relief as he got up. Elizabeth looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

" Mr. Hemmingway?"

" Oh don't mind me, Lady Elizabeth," he kissed her hand." You go enjoy the party! the Countess and I are going on an expedition."

He expected his usual charm to work, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm. " Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

_This girl was too difficult. _

Sebastian smiled behind a mask. He shook his arm from hers. " Oh you know, call of nature."

Leaving her blushing and to interpret the real meaning of that herself, Sebastian elegantly made for the nearest exit with the Countess in hand.

**XXX**

**Ahh!! I'm on a tight schedule, somebody's nipping at my heels! XD**

**Oh yes, please REVIEW!**

**Thank you kuro-crack tv! **


	9. Chapter 9

**:] Well, it's raining!! Yipee!! Well, it has been raining for a while now. And supposedly there's a tornado headed our way. .__. I look forward to it. **

**Enjoy this chapter and review please! D: This week grades are coming....**

**XXX**

" Well. It was about time." Ciel muttered, his back to the door.

He was able to tell the demon from other humans from a certain tingling sensation that made his knees go weak.

Was it a sixth sense? Or rather, was it fear?

Ciel turned around with a hand on his fashionably clad hip.

He squinted through the glow of the hallway, making out Sebastian's frame....and some.

The boy's eyes roamed before he could help it, over the curves and valleys of his butler's quite _excellent_ physique.... that is until the Undertaker squeaked with a muffled, " Tee hee!"

Ciel snapped back to attention, his pert pink lips dragging down.

" What are you doing?" he hissed. " Close the door, would you?"

He watched as the demon smiled, the light casting a sort of halo around his lean body, making him look like some sort of freaking god.

Sebastian slipped noiselessly into the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking casually towards Ciel, he paused for a moment to drop off his package.

Countess Drew plopped onto the floor and rolled unconsciously towards the Undertaker, who proceeded to coo in delight at the sight of another dead body.

The demon kneeled down and reached for Ciel's hand, kissing it gently." Oh my dear Persephone, my blossom."

The boy stayed in place, eyes locked with Sebastian's mocking ones.

He put a hand under the demon's chin and fluttered his lashes smugly.

" Don't worry about that Sebastian, you'll really _bloom_ tonight." Ciel's grip became tighter. " I assure you, you'll be the star of the show. I made sure of it."

He whipped a finger over at the Countess, sleeping in sweet oblivion. " Oh and she'll help. I'm going to give you two time to really _bond_."

The Undertaker whimpered. " So she's not actually dead?"

**XXX**

Sebastian stood in his place, stoic.

" Young Master....."

" Sebastian, at this point, will I take no for an answer?"

" This, aren't you afraid it'll hurt the Phantomhive name?"

The boy scoffed. " They won't see who you are. Remember, your mask covers your eyes."

" Do you really expect me to both escape and rescue you?"

" It shouldn't be outside your _superior_ abilities, should it?"

Silence.

" What about the Countes---"

" SEBASTIAN." His dainty gloves pounding the table, Ciel looked up. " You. Will. Kiss. The. Countess."

"......."

Satisfied with his results, Ciel relaxed. " It'll go as planned. I offer Elizabeth a drink, with the medication the Undertaker provided, somehow, I think we'll manage to bring her some place safe. And you, Sebastian will provide a distraction, by seducing an intoxicated Countess in front of her guests."

He crossed his gloved hands under his chin. " There is one thing though. Viscount Druitt." The boy looked up at Sebastian slyly. " You may be seducing Hera, so don't make your brother too jealous."

" If you get struck down by a lightning bolt tonight, this whole thing would've been a waste of my time."

He glanced sideways at the clock, half-past-ten.

Showtime.

**XXX**

**Yawn.. I'm really tired today ^ "^ but please review! it's like redbull for me, just a lot healthier... **


	10. Chapter 10

**^ ^" very late update D: I'm really sorry! Well I've been mulling over some ideas, and some came out, and some didn't. But I've finally decided where I want this story to go, it'll be done in two to three more chapters. I really write when I _think_ about the story so I've decided to stop my rabid-fan girl updating, and actually try to produce some quality work. I watched my Kuro-dvd without the subtitles. Just for the heck of it :3 enjoy and review!**

**XXX**

Frilly headpiece bowed down, Ciel and Sebastian blended into the crowd, appearing to be just another ravishingly handsome couple. He kept his face hidden, and as they danced past Viscount Druitt, he turned his head ever so slightly to the left.

They swished across the ballroom floor, Master and butler, predator and prey, his stormy blue eyes sweeping across the crowd for the tell tale sign of Elizabeth's bouncy blond hair.

Sebastian leaned in as Ciel inclined his head toward him. A curtain of coal hair tumbled forward, protecting their hushed exchange from the crowd.

" Over there. In the corner."

The demon swerved their slow waltz so they slowly angled into the specified destination. He smiled at the young man in his arms, so fragile, like he was going to break apart at any moment. Sebastian pulled him along, Ciel's body following in time with his, when he turned, the boy did, when he stepped back, the boy stepped forward, like a puppet on strings. Oh, the irony. The two were stuck in a never-ending waltz, and as they spun and twirled, the boy's loathing and desire increased as he set one dainty foot in front of the other.

At last, when they reached the specified corner Ciel snapped his hands away from the smirking butler's, who realized that his master had become quite a pretty shade of pink.

" My lady, what to do now?"

" Quiet. We caught their attention."

His eyes looked slyly out from under his headpiece and bangs, eyelashes fluttering silent hello in Elizabeth's direction. The girl was staring at him with a sort of awe, as if he was some martyr that she had long worshipped. Soon Countess Drew's eyes followed hers, trailing up Ciel's fragile frame, porcelain skin, and stylish green satin dress; the two began to make their way towards him , just as planned.

" Sebastian, do you have the drug on you?"

A swish, a muted slight of hand. In Sebastian's hand appeared two wineglasses. They had the appearance of normal wine, just one gave off a discreet smell of raspberries and vanilla, the scent of the medicinal plant the Undertaker had used to drug Ciel.

Ciel smiled. When everything was going according to plan, who could help but smile in triumph? " Perfect."

As Lizzy approached, taking in Ciel's beauty, Ciel himself stared back, his gaze aimed at her neckline, the Queen's sapphire diamond sparkling in the glint of chandeliers overhead.

Countess Drew approached first, as Sebastian took her hand and kissed it softly. She stared at Ciel in disbelief. " Mr. Hemmingway, this is your?......"

" Oh her? My mistress. I work for the Queen as a volunteer service only." He looked up at her with crimson eyes.

"You see, the rest of the time, I am but a tutor."

**XXX**

Elizabeth approached cautiously, as if the dazzling girl in front of her would disappear, like last time, when she watched her disappear over the roof, into the moonlight in the arms of a man.

A unusually shy curtsy. " I'm Elizabeth, it's a pleasure, Lady?...."

"Rachel." He didn't even think, the name of his mother appeared in his head, and he had used it without hesitation. " Rachel....Red."

A pang shook through him. Last time he had done this at a ball, Madam Red had been well and alive. Ciel shook the thoughts from his head, a fake smile growing on his face. " How do you do, Lady Elizabeth?"

A light shone through Elizabeth's eyes. As the girl began to talk, Ciel nodded along, and stuck one hand out. Sebastian delicately transferred the wineglasses from his hands to Ciel's. The ballroom was almost silent now, the aristocrats watching them from balconies and tables. They would have to tread carefully. The boy took the wine glasses, and as he smiled encouragingly at Elizabeth to raise the cup to her lips, he nodded, the cue for Sebastian to start dancing.

The demon had been prepared, and when the melody of _Moonlight Sonata _drifted across the ballroom, he wordlessly guided the Countess into a waltz.

It would take exactly fifteen seconds for the drug to kick in.

Elizabeth put an empty wine glass on a nearby table, following Ciel as he expertly trailed towards the sides of the ballroom, where the large curtain that hung from the ceiling to floor cut the ballroom off from the foyer of the mansion.

He nodded absentmindedly at her comments and exclamations, just as Sebastian leaned into Countess Drew, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

And as Elizabeth began to blink funnily and remarked that something felt a bit wrong, Ciel paused, watching his fiance as she began to sway unsteadily on her feet. On the ballroom floor, a blush rose up in Countess Drew's cheeks as bile rose up Sebastian's throat. Her lips puckered as the demon felt his dignity wither away. But there was no time for _his_ dignity. He leaned in even more, head tilting slightly, and as his lips met with the Countess's, a collective GASP! sounding through the room as the nobles, with their perverse thoughts, all tried to get a better look at the handsome, masked man in black kissing the most ridiculously clad, un-handsome hostess.

And Ciel, trying to ignore a slight moment of jealous disapproval, dragged Elizabeth's unconscious body towards the dark curtains.

He paused, panting, and leaned against the wall. The boy leaned down, and gently unclipped the diamond from Elizabeth's neck. The moment he did so, a slight rustle sounded behind him. The boy whipped around, a flash of white catching his eye. Who was there? They would have to move fast before Ash could call in the soldiers. The boy went rigid, before relaxing. What was he, hallucinating? Sebastian would be prompt, and return as soon as he was able. Ciel took a deep drought of air, Countess Drew's mansion was quite nice, actually, the architecture was quite elegant and grand, and the air scented like vanilla and raspberries.............

Wait.

Vanilla and raspberries?

The feeling of dread came to late, his eyes were half-closed, his mind half-drugged and half-exhausted.

A gentle hand came under his chin, a familiar one. Ciel glanced up, his vision bleary. That blond hair....

" My, my little robin, it seems like I'm not the only one who likes to play games."

**XXX**

**That's right! I did it again! Ciel's gonna come kill me now. But it might seem weird, but I will be concluding in the next two chaps or so! D: Who knows for sure though? I owe this chapter to all the inspiration I've gotten of deviantart and FP. :] not to mention REVIEWS!! ~ please review, I'll be waiting! 3**

**GOTTA STUDY!!!!!!!!!!**

**susan out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have the strangest urge to write today :D review please!! -___- yes, it has been a while don't kill me, i need to live to see if I even make it too the Doodle for Google finals D:: ^ ^""**

**XXX**

Sebastian watched out of the corner of his eye as Ciel slowly disappeared under the blue curtain, his figure sliding into the shadows, Elizabeth's immobilized body gently dragging at his feet. Satisfied that Ciel had gotten into place, the demon's mind turned to concentrate on the real matter at hand.

His gloved fingertips were cupped around the Countess's chin, tilting it up to him. His other arm circled around the expanse of her waist, holding her in place. Like a true master of human romance, his eyes held hers as his lips moved, urging her to follow.

Even as Sebastian held back a slight gag when the Countess's breath wafted into his mouth, the scent of her dinner traveling down his throat---_garlic quail_---, he almost smirked with approval. Even though he hadn't put it to use in quite a while, his tongue worked as well as it did back then.

It was surprising, seeing that Ciel wasn't half as willing to help him practice.

**XXX**

As the Countess wandered away in a daze, the room began to relax, the nobles resuming their conversations as if nothing had happened. He sniffed, and rubbed his nose. The Countess had a strong perfume that nauseated him, a vanilla flower scent with a hint of raspberry. The demon brushed himself off, flicking a piece of the Countess's hair to the ground. He watched as the ugly colored thing floated to the ground, treading over it as he began walking towards the foyer.

Swift and agile, the nobles took no notice of him as he quietly slipped behind the curtain. Sebastian expected to find Ciel with Elizabeth, the Queen's diamond in hand. If he had, things would have gone according to the plan, so much smoother, so much easier and faster.

Instead, he had come across an empty foyer, the sash from Ciel's dress lying on the ground. The demon sniffed the green sash. It reeked of vanilla and raspberries.

But because it hadn't.......

A smile curled at Sebastian's lips as he tucked the silk into his waist coat pocket.

Things were getting so much more interesting.

**XXX**

At first he was doubtful as he watched the Countess from a distance.

_Would that type of woman do anything to harm Ciel?_

The question lingered in the demon's head. He sat across the ballroom, next to the orchestra pit, listening as the players began to warm up. He winced as they played wrong notes, it couldn't be helped, he was used to correcting Ciel's mistakes. The two human cello players were babbling, taking turns evaluating whether or not the other was in tune. Meanwhile, the Countess laughed heartily from across the room, champagne in hand. Sebastian watched curiously, it seemed as if nothing at all had happened to her than night. She chatted freely with the Duke of so-and-so, laughing merrily at even his dry jokes. Being a demon, he was able to hear every last sound, from both the orchestra pit and the Countess's conversation.

The Duke smiled, his walrus-like face lifting forcefully. " Why Countess, did anyone tell you that you look magnificient tonight?"

" Oh Charles dear, you're not looking too shabby yourself." the Countess said, beaming back.

" Say, Daisy,"(_ Sebastian could not think of a less fitting name)_, the Duke seemed hurried now. " When's the main event?"

The Countess laughed. " Main event?"

The Duke leaned closer, as if he were anxious to tell her a secret. " You know----------"

Sebastian strained to hear what the "main event" was, but the Duke was blocked by the off tune notes sounding from the orchestra pit.

Casting a frustrated glance at the cello players, the demon stood up at the same moment he saw the Countess and Duke walking towards the staircase that led up the ballroom's second floor---where guests had not been allowed. The Countess had a leisurely stroll that quickened as the Duke pulled her along. Of course, Sebastian followed after, cautious to slip up the stairs after them unnoticed, keeping a crimson eye on them as they stopped down a darkened hallway in front of a door.

The Countess murmured a few words to the Duke. She seemed angry. " Now be careful, when we're down there. Not all of the guests today are members."

" But Daisy--"

" You realize you almost gave us away?! Who knows who could have been listening? "

The Duke handed her a white mask.

Even as she slipped it on, she was still angry. " What would I do if you gave us away?"

He stayed silent and slowly opened the door, revealing a long staircase that spiraled downwards. " Ladies first." The Duke gestured for the Countess to enter. With a _Hhmph!_ Daisy slipped through the door way , hurrying down the staircase alone. The Duke watched as she reached the bottom before slipping on his mask. He was about to close the door when Sebastian grabbed his arm. In an instant, the man was lying on the floor at Sebastian's feet. The demon moved the unconscious man into the shadows, smiling at his clean handiwork.

Downstairs in the ballroom, nobles had stopped their chatter, watching as the conductor tapped on his stand. The orchestra immediately become silent, players preparing their bows. The conductor had his arms in the air, ready to lead the players into Verdi's_ Requiem_.

Sebastian picked up the white mask, slipping onto his own face.

The symphony had begun.

**XXX**

**hehehhehehehehehehe am I messed up? :B don't answer that please. **

**.___. will update as soon as I can :D (i hope) festival tomorrow. sigh. Kuroshitsuji season two coming in July. MAJOR DOUBLE TRIPLE QUADRUPLE SIGH ARGH!!!!**

**Come on Alois and Claude, hit me with your best shot :D **


End file.
